


Would You… Just Stop??

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [106]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, I really did, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Or At Least I Tried, POV Outsider, Requested fic, non-au, other members make cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hyungwon likes hanging out with Hoseok and Minhyuk, he really does, but do they have to be so handsy all the time???





	Would You… Just Stop??

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Wonhyuk: third wheel Hyungwon. A series of Hyungwon hanging out with the couple, and him being exasperated by them. “Can’t Minhyuk keep his hands to himself?” (A humor fic, no angst) * inspired by MXch: Wonho day * (^_^)
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Hyungwon honestly has a pretty great life. As an idol, he gets to meet so many new people and go to all these different places and experience so many things he couldn’t have if he’d have gone on to law school and given up on his dream…

But, that doesn’t mean it’s without its drawbacks. The sleep deprivation alone is enough to make Hyungwon question his past decision on a daily basis, but add that to the constant stress of bringing in money for the company, the demand to learn whole choreographies in only a month’s time, and all the other things he has to deal with… Well, it just gets to be a lot.

And that’s not even to mention watching the different members macking on each other all the time…

It isn’t that he’s unhappy with the others splitting off or anything. He, in fact, couldn’t be happier for them. He just doesn’t get why they have to be so _handsy_ all the _damn time_.

 

He can’t count the amount of times he’s walked in on Hoseok and Minhyuk making out or spooning on the couch, for example. Just the other day, he’d been out with Kihyun—one of the other few singles remaining in the dorm—and they’d been stopped in the middle of their argument by a loud, sultry, heady moan echoing throughout the dorm that was unmistakably Hoseok’s.

They’d shared a glance, dropped their bags off in the kitchen, and left to go to a movie. Hyungwon had sent Minhyuk a text telling him to get Hoseok a muzzle or something, because he very much didn’t need to hear anything like that ever again.

Minhyuk had sent back ‘ooooo good idea~ ;)’, which nearly made Hyungwon vomit out the shrimp he’d had for lunch.

 

Another time, they all three had gone out to get coffee. The whole group had been stuck at the studio for hours, and everyone needed a pick-me-up. So, Minhyuk and Hoseok volunteered to go get coffee, and Hyungwon had offered to tag along.

Of course, the couple had left without him even _after_ saying they’d wait for him, and he had to jog to catch up with them in the drizzle that had begun.

With fat raindrops splattering all over their hair and clothes, they’d arrived at the café after taking only a couple wrong turns. Minhyuk had gone to order while Hyungwon and Hoseok grabbed a table. Minhyuk only had taken a few minutes, but if you’d looked at Hoseok’s face it seemed as if they’d been apart for a lifetime, maybe even two. When the blonde had returned, Hoseok had immediately hugged him round the waist.

They’d then proceeded to do some dumb joke of wiping the camera lens off with their sleeves, making some obnoxious noise while doing so. Hyungwon had been the only one concerned their antics would cause a disturbance in the small café, anxiously looking around while shushing them after a little bit, but luckily no one was paying them any mind.

On their way back, Minhyuk and Hoseok had begun to hold hands after the camera was shut off and swinging them about under the cover of night.

 _Not even five minutes_ , Hyungwon had noted in slight annoyance. _They can’t even go five minutes without touching each other…_

 

Now, late one night after spending hours at Jooheon’s studio with the rapper and Kihyun, he’s relieved at just how late it is... Surely the couple has tired themselves out by now, right?

At least, that’s what he’s hoping in the back of his head when he steps into the dorm, in the middle of bickering on how a certain line of their side-project should be sung with the prideful main vocalist. A hope that’s quickly dashed, however, when he sees the two making out on the couch.

He looks to Kihyun and Jooheon, seeming entirely unamused with the situation, and Kihyun only shakes his head and walks passed the two oblivious men and into his shared room. Hyungwon follows close behind, not even having the energy to snap at them like he usually would.

 

There’s a lot of good and bad that comes with being an idol, Hyungwon thinks, but having horny dormmates in a secret relationship around the dorm all the time is a definite bad…

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Wonhyuk: third wheel Hyungwon. A series of Hyungwon hanging out with the couple, and him being exasperated by them. “Can’t Minhyuk keep his hands to himself?” (A humor fic, no angst) * inspired by MXch: Wonho day * (^_^)
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
